Chapter 48
Learn the Truth! is the 48th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After Ryu denies all of Noa's offers, they head back to the club room and discuss what they will do next. When they mention the use of the Charm power to disband Noa's little group, Saeko voices her displeasure and claims that she will talk to Noa and get her to back down. Summary Noa tells the boys that she will reveal her power to them, but in return they shall release her friends. Toranosuke and Kentaro wonder what Ryu's next action will be, shocked upon hearing him say that they are no longer interested. Noa wagers the Witch notes, but Ryu denies them, reminding her that what he wishes is for her to stop trying to get the Witches expelled. She refuses. Ryu and the others head back to the Supernatural Studies Club room, where, after returning to normal, Miyabi and Kentaro beat Ryu up for his recklessness. Questioning what they will do with Saeko and the two boys, Miyabi complains about Ryu and his pride, reminding him that they cannot keep them tied up in the club room for eternity. Urara, on the other hand, is rather surprised to know that the trio were not Noa's puppets. Toranosuke suggest that they should brake the gang up with the Charm power, but Saeko states her disapproval. Toranosuke tells her that they are not giving them much of an option, which prompts Saeko to asks the group to give her a chance to speak to Noa about forgetting about the Witch powers as she does not want Noa to be all alone. They agree, and let them ago. Moments later, they locate Noa and speak with her. She listens to them and questions if they are okay with that, to which they respond affirmatively, informing her that they do not want to be seperated. She accepts their resolve and accepts to back down, but before she is allowed to leave, Ryu calls her back, asking about her friends and reminding her that they were popular before. Noa angrily grabs Ryu by his shirt and tells him that he does not know anything, landing a kiss on his lips; knowing what his powers are, and telling him to learn the truth himself. Back at the club room, Miyabi walks in with a paper that grants them permission to open their stall in the festival. However, Ryu stays mute, which angers Miyabi and causes her to yell at him. She explains that they can leave the Witch investigations for after the festival. Everyone heads on home. Ryu, while sleeping, looks into the past, watching as Noa sat in a room alone, reading volume two of the Witch notes and is locked inside by a pair of students. He wakes up and looks around, realizing that he is in his room. He places his hand over his head as he wonders what just happened. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used Witch Powers * *Retrospective Witch Killer Powers * Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6